Infectious diseases may be introduced into vehicles, including commercial and military aircrafts. With the growing popularity of air travel and new destinations, the potential for transmission of the infectious diseases has increased. In particular, the prevalence of air travel between the continents has increased the potential and created local “hot spots.” The transmission of infectious diseases may be controlled to a certain extent by air filtration and recirculating air in aircraft compartments as well as wiping exposed surfaces with disinfecting agents. However, these methods can be not fully effective, costly, time consuming, or have other unintended results. For example, many modern aircrafts cannot be thoroughly wiped during their short landing periods. Furthermore, some exposed surfaces, such as narrow channels and openings, may not be sufficiently accessible for wiping. Other techniques, such as filling the aircraft compartment with concentrated hydrogen peroxide or humid air at high temperatures are slow and may have unintended effects on the aircrafts.